Inconstant Moon
by twilighter4lifealison
Summary: It's Bella's 19th birthday and Edward still hasn't returned. Will she ever see that crooked smile again? Join Bella on her own adventure to find Edward and find out some things about herself.It's a twist on New Moon, so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 : Loosing Hope

Chapter 1

It was my birthday today, September 13th. Usually birthdays are supposed to be happy occasions for normal people. Over the past few years I had given up leading a normal life. First, by dating a vampire named Edward Cullen, and being accepted into his world by him and his vampire family – Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Second, by having the love of my life leave me several days after my eighteenth birthday. And third, by my best friend, Jacob Black, turning out to be a werewolf.

Today I was nineteen. I remembered how last year I had dreaded turning eighteen because that would mean I would always be older than Edward. He was a seventeen year old teenager forever, physically at least. Being older than Edward seemed such an unimportant detail now. I could be a thousand years older than him now, and it wouldn't make a difference. I know he would still think of me as the most beautiful creature to walk this Earth. But it was absurd to think that after taking one glance at him and the rest of his family.

The Cullens all had an immortal beauty. They all looked so different, but they were all unbearably gorgeous. Even for me, after knowing Edward for months I still couldn't stop that tiny little gasp that escaped me whenever I looked at him after we had been apart for a few hours. I had every single part of his face memorized; all the way from his forehead and down to his chin. My eyes would always linger the longest at his marble lips, constantly hopping for a quick kiss.

And Rosalie! She was the most beautiful person (or should I say vampire) to ever walk the planet. Wherever she went men fawned over her, trying to take in her immense beauty; no man could resist her stunning blonde locks and physique. However, the Cullen's attractiveness didn't matter anymore because Edward had left me.

After I had gotten a paper cut last year from trying to open one of my presents at my party, Jasper had tried to attack me after seeing the single drop of blood that had formed on my finger. Luckily, Edward had heard it in Jasper's thoughts seconds before, so he had protected me. Of course that meant getting some shards of glass in my arm; but so much better than death.

Afterwards, Edward had seemed so distanced, and finally he left. And I would give anything for him to come back to me. Today, all my memories of the Cullens seemed sharper. There were pros and cons to this.

The good part was I could picture him in my mind ever so clearer. I could just imagine him standing next to me, our hands so close but not exactly touching. There was his crooked smile and his eyes a gleaming golden. "Happy birthday, love," Edward would say in his perfect velvet voice. His cool breath would then tickle my face, and I would wrap my fingers around his.

I could also picture Alice. Her bubbly personality and the one of a kind aura she could only possess. Here trendy clothes along with her spiky black hair seemed so real to me…

I had to stop thinking about them right now, or else I wouldn't be able to stop. That was part of the badness, especially because it still pained me to envision them or even think their names. I had learned to accept that they might not come back. Well, not really accept but consider it, because my heart sill yearned for them all.

Jacob and I were now totally inseparable. He was there for me during the terrifying months, and was still here for me during the depressing ones. He knew that Edward had left me. But that was it – he didn't know why and that was information her really should know. I was going to tell him one of these days, particularly since he was now a werewolf. Therefore, he knew about vampires and the Cullens. It killed me talk about the Cullens out loud though. It just hurt the tiniest fraction less to think about them.

Being friends with Jake was like how Edward used to describe being a "vegetarian" vampire. It kept me strong (well technically it kept me a step up from being weak), but I wasn't satisfied. My heart desperately wanted him, just to wrap my arms around his cool, marble body once more.

When I started hanging out with Jake, my life had regained some of it's meaning. Now it seemed like just the opposite. Jake definitely has nothing to do with it. Why would he? I guess some part of me over the last few months still believed Edward was coming back, and that had given me strength. However, I was beginning to consider that Edward might not return to Forks.

Jacob used to be my won personal sun, but these days the clouds seemed to be covering him up. As a result, each day of my life had even less meaning. I needed Edward soon. I was reaching my breaking point.

When I had jumped of that cliff a few months back, I thought that had been my breaking point. How wrong I had been! It seemed like every cell in my body currently was experiencing something terrible – even worse pain than when Edward had left me.


	2. Chapter 2 : Present

Thanks for reading my fan fiction. This is my first one! This chapter is still setting things up, but I promise the action is going to start very soon. Please review, and if you want me to add a specific event in the story, just let me know in a review, because I have a basic idea of what's going to happen in Inconstant Moon ; but I would love to hear chapter ideas from you guys. I hope you guys get my tiny references in this chapter! If you don't just ask in the reviews and I'll be happy to tell you.

Inconstant Moon

Chapter 2: Present

Jake had called me about a week and a half ago wanting to know if I wanted to have a birthday part; completely ignorant of my past birthday party. He had said we could invite my friends (yeah, the few I had) and maybe his wolf pack. Not that I didn't like his wolf pack – they were like the brothers I never had. But when they were all together, they were a bit intimidating. And frankly, I wasn't sure if I could keep a smile on my face for a few hours.

I had politely declined his offer. However, Jake had called this morning and wanted to know if Charlie and I would go out to dinner with Billy and him tonight. I had refused that invitation as well, but I had my reasons.

After Edward had left, I tried to block out all the memories. Trying to fulfill the, "It will be as if I'd never existed," promise. In spite of that, my subconscious mind had stored away these precious memories. Over the past week, I had been seeing snippets of my eighteenth birthday party. It was almost as though I was Alice, just instead of seeing the future I was seeing the past.

As a result, these memories had all clicked together today. It was almost as though somebody had taped my whole party. I had been up in my room for quite a while – silently watching the movie in my head.

Rrring! Rrring! Rrring! There went the phone again. Numerous people had been calling me today to wish me a happy birthday. Mostly these people were my dad's friends, so our conversations didn't last long. The ringing quickly stopped. Charlie had probably picked it up.

"Bells," Charlie called from downstairs, "pick up the phone. It's your mom."

I swung my legs off my bed and walked across my bedroom to my dresser where the phone was located. As soon as I had retrieved it, I heard my mom's enthusiastic voice.

"Happy birthday! Happy birthday, Bella! I can't believe you're already nineteen!"

"Hey, mom, thanks."

"Your welcome, sweetie. So, how have you been.?"

There it was. That question I was always unsure of how to answer. If I told the deep, dark truth, I'd most likely be put into a mental asylum. With people I didn't know that well, I would say, "I'm fine," or something along those lines. On the other hand, mom was perfectly award of my screaming during the middle of the night along with my other mopy habits thanks to Charlie.

"Good, Bella. As long as you're okay, I'm okay. . You do sound a lot better. Listen, I was wondering for your birthday present if…"

"Mom, you don't need to get me a present," I interrupted.

"But I want to. So, I was wondering if you might want to come to Jacksonville for a long weekend as a present. You much be dying to see the sun."

Truthfully, I really did want to have a little sunshine. I think the gloominess and omnipresent clouds and rain of Forks was adding to my mood. Furthermore, I was willing to leave Forks for a few days. In the first couple of months when Edward left, I never wanted to leave Forks because I was scared he might return and I wouldn't be here. Silly me. After not being in contact with him or any of the Cullens for months, I was pretty sure it was safe for me to leave town for a couple of days without the fear of them coming back on those certain days.

"Sure mom. I would enjoy that. When would I come up?"

"Well I actually mailed the ticket already, and you should get it tomorrow. It's for the 18th… of September. I thought you might want to do something spur of the moment, right before you go to college." Mom said a little unsure of her actions.

"Sounds great. I can't wait for the sun and to see you." I was genuinely excited (for once). I pushed the thought of college right out of my head. The only college I had been accepted into was Peninsula College, less than an hour away from Forks. I could have been accepted into much better colleges, but since I was so late in sending in applications Peninsula College was really my only choice.

"Me too. I have to get off now Bella; Phil wants me to go to practice with him tonight. I can't wait to see you. Happy birthday."

"Bye Mom. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Sweetie."

Then I heard the dial tone, ending our conversation.

I decided to go to bed early tonight. It took me longer than usual to fall asleep because I was thrilled to go to Florida. I was also thrilled because I could finally wear some of my Phoenix clothes – clothes I hadn't been able to wear forever including my favorite sleeveless, white eyelet shirt.


	3. Chapter 3: FlightVisitor

Hey! Sorry I haven't posted anything for so long…I had writer's block (already I know, lol) and then it took me a couple of days to transfer what I wrote in my notebook onto my computer. I'll try and post more soon. I have some really good ideas. Please review, and if you want anything to happen in the story just let me know. I actually researched a teeny bit for this chapter, and yes the song in this chapter is real. I actually got it from Stephenie Meyer's playlist for New Moon. Also, I'm trying to stick with chapter titles from the Twilight Saga so that's why I have two chapter titles this time – it was too hard for me to choose. Enjoy!

Inconstant Moon

Chapter 3: Flight/Visitor

I put my headphones on and I was quickly immersed into the world of music as the plane slowly descended higher and higher into the endless sky. The music I was listening to was very meditative (well, at least to me) – in other words it had gentle and soothing rhythms. The song, Apocalypse Please by Muse, had a little bit more lyrics than I usually preferred, but I welcomed the unique lyrics with this distinctive song. There was no way I was going to listen to some sappy love song, and this song could hardly fit it that genre.

I peered out my window every few minutes – the one of a kind cloud patterns were mesmerizing. Evenmtually, my eyelids kept fluttering open and closed. Even though I had went to bed early last night and had a solid ten hours of sleep under my belt, the exhaustion from getting up so early was coming back to me. I'll just fall asleep for a little, I told myself…

I woke up with a jolt as the plane hit the runway. The sun was streaming into the open windows. Ahh…Jacksonville! A wide smile became plastered on my face.

Once we got off, I was searching for Mom. She had told me she'd meet me right after I got off the plane. However, Renee was no where to be founds. Maybe she's in traffic or something. Figures.

I turned my cell phone on, and sure enough there was a text from her. I had constantly reminded her that I didn't have a texting plan, so she should just call me. But things just went in one ear and out the other with Renee. I opened the text message anyway. It read:

_I won't be able to pick you up. Phil just found out he had a baseball game and I promised I would go to the next one he played. Sorry, hon. Take a cab. I'll pay for it later. Mom._

I was disappointed because I had really wanted to spend time with Mom. At least I could get a little time to explore Jacksonville by myself. I had only been here once before – in Renee's attempt to make me feel better. That plan had backfired very quickly though. I had made it clear I was still depressed and therefore I would not leave the house. This time, however, I wanted to enjoy myself.

I decided to go to the baggage claim area to get my mini black suitcase and brown backpack. I speedily spotted these two items and before I knew it I was outside and the hot, humid air felt so good to me. It was like and old friend welcoming me back. Oh, had I missed the Phoenix weather! I stood there for a few moments, but then realized I had better flag down a cab. While I did this my mind just happened to wander…And now I was picturing an immortal being with his arm around my waist. I glanced up to look at him right in his dark, golden eyes and I saw his marble skin sparkling. A part of my mind knew this wasn't real, especially because there was no way he would expose himself like this. But that was just a small voice in my head, and I easily blocked it. Edward was breathtakingly beautiful. This was so much better than just hearing his velvet voice. With his free hand he ran it through his bronze hair and then tucked a stray piece of my hair gently behind my ear. His hand lingered there and then he brushed it against my cheekbone.

"Need a cab, miss?" a husky voice called.

Edward swiftly vanished and I was left clutching my chest, gasping for air. The whole in my chest was back and stronger than ever.

"What?" I asked.

"Need a cab, miss?" he repeated.

"Uhh, yes. Thank you."

He came out of the absurdly bright yellow taxi and politely stowed my bags into the trunk. Once we were both seated in the car and I had told him the address of my mother's house, he started making mindless small talk with me. There was really only one question that had gotten my full, undivided attention.

"So, have you seen a ghost or something?"

"Excuse me." I responded in a surprised tone.

"Have you seen a ghost or something?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Oh, I don't know." He instantly became focused on driving and hardly uttered another word.

I discreetly looked at myself in the mirror up front to see what the driver had been talking about. Oh. My usually pale skin was the palest I had ever seen it before. Seriously, you could either describe is has: the color of my milk, just barely translucent, or whiter than a vampire's skin. And my eyes, the ones that shouldn't be brown anymore, they should be more like a ruby red from becoming a vampire ( but I was not a vampire and probably never would be. I shouldn't even be thinking about things like me having ruby red eyes!) were the deepest, darkest brown eyes possible and they were filled with dread.

No wonder the cab driver had asked if I had seen a ghost. The color of my eyes combined with my current skin color, and the fact that my arms were still tightly wrapped around my chest did make me look as though I had seen something terribly frightening. I really hadn't seen something truly frightening – I had only had a hallucination of the most incredible creature to walk the planet! Why had he even been a halluction? Usually, it took pure adrenaline and fear on a motorcycle with Jacob to even hear his voice. But this time I hadn't even done anything. Well, I had best not look a good "gift" in the mouth.

"We're here, miss," said the driver, interrupting my thoughts.

I silently looked out the window to make sure it was the right house. Yep, it was. The same medium-sized white house with blue shutters and a light red door. Not the prettiest combination, but the appealing window boxes in every window filled with a variety of fresh flowers including lilacs and violets definitely helped. The house looked very quaint as well with it's wrap around porch and two off white rocking chairs resting against the siding close to the door.

I got out and the driver gave me my bags. I took out my wallet and counted out all the bills. I had the exact amount in a few seconds. I handed it to him, and I started eagerly walking to the house. My good mood was returning. Suddenly I saw a person sitting on the steps leading to the porch. Jacob? No, it couldn't be him. But it looked so much like him with his short black hair and muscular figure.

"Hey, Bella. Surprised to see me?"

So it was him! "Yeah. Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I convinced the pack that you'd probably need some protection. Danger follows you everywhere".

I cracked a half smile at that because it was so true. Edward had been the first to point that out, then some of the other Cullens, and now Jake.

"They decided it was a good idea I do come. But we weren't sure how we could explain it to the elders," he continued. "It turns out my great aunt and uncle live about fifteen minutes away from her, and Billy thought I would be a great idea for me to meet them. So I'll be staying with them for the next few days while we're both here. You know how I said goodbye to you yesterday morning even though we planned to do it at night?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Well that's because I flew over last night."

"So that's where you were. I called you, but Billy said you were out patrolling. I didn't really believe him. I'm so glad you're here."

I gave him a hug. I was a little sad I couldn't explore Jacksonville by myself. But if I were to explore Jacksonville with someone else, I was happy it would be Jacob. And my Mom would be excited to see him again. She was always raving in our emails to each other how nice he was even when I wrote one tiny little sentence about him.

"How about I go unpack and then we hit the town?" I suggested.

"Sure, sure. Sounds good." His eyes were sparkling with pleasure and soon mine were too. The feeling of Jacob being my own person sun was returning.


	4. Chapter 4 : Beach

I now have a beta, jennrich2830. She's an awesome beta and a brilliant writer. She has written one Jalice story called Visions of Love and is currently working on a Carsme story called Whom I Love Alone. You should definitely check her out. So, this chapter is dedicated to you, Jenn. Your feedback and encouragement meant so much to me… you've motivated me to make this story even better. Thank you so much. Enjoy this chapter, I think you guys will definitely enjoy the ending. Please review!

Inconstant Moon

Chapter 4: Beach

I didn't have much with me, so it only took me a few minutes to put my belongings into the dresser in the guestroom. Mom had insisted on making this my room, but I had argued that it would by silly considering I would come up just once or twice a year. Mom eventually saw my point and stopped pestering me about it.

"Okay, I'm all set. " I announced to Jake. He was sitting on the bed absently staring out the window.

"We should probably have some lunch before we leave," said Jake.

"True," I agreed.

I led the way to the kitchen and ransacked the refrigerator. There wasn't a lot of food, so I made simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Jacob's phone rang when I was about to cut the sandwiches in half.

"Hi, Sam," he greeted warily. There was a long pause as Sam spoke.

"But Sam I was going to –." Jacob's voice became louder and angrier.

I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I wanted to know what Jacob was saying and especially what was getting him upset.

"But why?" he whined. There was a shorter pause.

"Fine, Sam. Whatever." With that he shut his phone.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Sort of." He grunted and reached out for his sandwich. "Sam wants me to patrol here. He wouldn't even say why. And the worst part is he said I had to patrol from 3 to 6, which basically ruins our day."

"Well, then we better head out now so we can get a lot done. Don't worry Jake. We still have tomorrow and a little bit of the day afterwards."

His eyes still held a glint of anger.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"We're going to Jacksonville Beach," I replied enthusiastically. "I just need a minute to get my bathing suit on and then we'll head over to your aunt and uncle's house for your suit."

I shuffled down the hallway into my room and changed into my bathing suit – a purple tankini with white polka dots. I looked in the mirror and debated on whether I should change into my dark blue bikini or not. After one glance at my pale ivory skin, I decided against it. My skin had returned back to its normal color, but my eyes were still off. Well, I'd take that and the faint gnawing of the hole in my chest for Edward. Immediately, an anxious feeling started building up in me. I soon figured out the reason – when Jake left to patrol in a couple hours I would be alone. Surely thoughts of Edward and the Cullens would come back to me – ugh my good mood was disappearing. As much as I knew it would, I had hoped I could have a few hours of happiness before it did leave. (Hope was too dangerous of an emotion for me obviously.) Not exactly happiness--it could never be real happiness without Edward. That had done it – I felt like the wind was just kicked out of me. I stood for a moment hugging my chest, trying to keep my body intact. With one hand still protectively across me I returned back to Jake with my beach bag on my free arm.

He instantly processed my body language, especially my arm and frowned. He knew I had been thinking about _him_. Jake hated for me to think about any of _them – _I couldn't risk thinking their name right now – because he knew how much it hurt me. And it also made him angry because of his natural prejudice towards "bloodsuckers."

"Okay I'm all set. Let's go get your stuff. My mom gave me the keys to her car," I gestured to the table that had car keys and a note. Renee had written that she would be back around 6 if there was no traffic and I was allowed to use her car.

Jacob grinned as if someone had just told a funny joke. He seemed to be wearing the same thing from before, so I didn't understand what was so funny. Yet, when I looked at him again I realized his black cut-off shorts had a red vertical stripe on each side and the material looked different.

"I ran over and changed into my swim suit while you were changing into yours," he explained. "Impressed with my speed?"

All I did was nod my head. Even though I was perfectly aware he was a werewolf, things like this still surprised me.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jake, will you do my back?" I asked, holding out my bottle of sunscreen.

"Sure, sure," he murmured.

It made me a little uncomfortable how his hands lingered on the small of my back. I knew he wanted us to be more than friends, but I had told him I just couldn't. Still, he crossed over boundaries.

"Okay it's exactly 1:00," I told him after looking at my cell phone. "What do you want to do first?"

"Uh. Let's go body surf. The waves aren't that big. It'll be fun," his eyes sparkled with eagerness.

I gulped. Ever since my cliff diving episode, I avoided large bodies of water at all cost. Maybe that wasn't entirely true – I still went to the beach in La Push but I kept a large distance away from the water. Even though I had been able to see _his_ face and hear _his_ voice, my body ached and burned for a week. I didn't want to go through that physical pain again, but I was being silly because my ultimate dream (that I was never supposed to think about) would cause me hundreds and hundreds more pain. Today, however, I was only going body surfing in warm water instead of icy cold water by myself.

"Okay, " I gave in. "Promise to keep me safe though?"

He rolled his eyes and his expression turned intensely serious. "Of course."

He took my hand and we ran across the scorching sand into the ocean. The water reminded me of the burning hot showers I took to get my muscles to relax; this water could only be a couple degrees cooler.

"Let's go out to the breakpoint so we can ride the waves in. We'll have to go past this first set of waves, though."

"Okay, go!" I shouted pulling my hand free of Jacob's. I ran as fast as I could through the waves without getting thrown back to shore. Once I reached the breakpoint I turned around to find where Jacob was.

"Right here, Bella," he called from beside me.

"Show off," I muttered.

We did a multitude of different body surfs including the traditional one by going in with the wave face forward on our stomachs. We also tried going backwards, but that resulted in me getting flipped over and choking up some gross water. In addition, Jacob and I attempted to body surf while holding hangs. That one had been a complete failure, because even though the waves weren't rough they easily broke our hands apart. Jacob and I were laughing and smiling as we made our way back to our towels.

"What time is it, Bell?"

"Hold on, let my check my cell...it's already 2:45! Wow, I didn't even realize it was getting so late." I was sad my time with Jake was coming to end.

"We should probably head back to your mom's house because I need to patrol in like fifteen minutes and Sam will be pissed at me if I'm a minute late."

In a little less than ten minutes we were back at Renee's.

"Bye, Bella. I'll see you later."

"Don't you want to come in for a minute?"

"Nah, I should probably get to patrolling."

"All right. Bye Jake, see you later. I had a great time surfing."

"Me too." He grinned and started walking to the woods in my mother's backyard. There was unexpectedly a lot of forest in the area Renee lived in.

I walked inside and took a cold shower. It felt good against my skin, which was still very warm from the water. I changed into my blue tank top and denim shorts. My clock flashed 3:15; I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I could go to a museum, there were probably dozens around. On the other hand, the cool and shaded woods seemed to be beckoning to me. I tried to tell myself that there were plenty of forests back home in Forks, so I shouldn't waste the brilliant sunshine and warmth for trees here. But I felt a very strange yet strong pull to be there. Following my instincts, I dashed out of the house with the newspaper as something to do. I didn't trust myself to just sit there and be completely alone with my thoughts.

Since I wasn't familiar with these particular woods, I decided to stay within sight of the house. That strange yet strong sensation came again though and led me to a tree deeper into the woods. I no longer could see Renee's house, but I knew I just had to walk forward to find it. The tree had emerald green leaves with an enormous trunk perfect for sitting against. I sat down against the tree and had barely read a sentence of the paper when I heard a crunch, most likely an animal stepping on the leaves of the forest floor. I heard the crunch again and realized the crunch was too soft for an animal to make, even a small animal. Out of nowhere, a woman came in front of the tree I was leaning on. As I looked closer, I realized her skin was glimmering subtly. She wasn't a normal person at all. She was a vampire with strawberry blond curls.

"Tanya," I whispered in recognition.


	5. Chapter 5 : Interrogations

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to give a shout out to vanilfrappe. Your last review blew me away. Please join my website, .com. Thanks for helping me with this chapter, Jenn!

Inconstant Moon

Chapter 5: Interrogations

"Yes," she said almost in a questioning tone. Her eyes were guarded. I could tell she wasn't exactly sure who I was.

"I'm Bella," I introduced myself. I was very calm around her, maybe because I felt closer to _him _with Tanya around.

Her lips formed an "o" and I knew that she knew who I was. I was, or had been Edward's Bella.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Are you doing okay?" Her voice cracked with emotion.

"I've been a thousand times better," I honestly admitted.

She nodded with understanding. A burst of intuition hit me just then. Tanya obviously knew who I was, so she knew a lot about me and Edward. And if she had automatically been that sorrowful for me, someone must have told her about Edward leaving me. Someone...one of the Cullens! In that instant I knew I had to find that one Cullen who had informed Tanya. . The hole in my chest burned and ached, but I ignored it because Tanya had valuable information for me.

And I didn't care that he had left me. I didn't care about the fact that his family didn't want me. I didn't care about any of those things right now. All I knew was that I had to be with the one Cullen that had filled Tanya in. It was a desperate desire that I shouldn't be thinking about, but I just couldn't help myself. My hopes soared high, much too high and in the back of my head a small voice told me it would hurt later. I just couldn't bring myself to listen, anything felt possible with Tanya here. I started making guesses on which Cullen it might have been. Esme – Edward's loving mother. Or Carlisle – his father he admired so much. Tanya said something that snapped me out of my reverie.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" she repeated.

I diligently answered that question and all of the rest of her concerned questions that always seemed twisted in some way, shape, or form about how I was doing without Edward. I was waiting…waiting to ask the question I so desperately needed the answer to.

Tanya's POV

I had been shocked to find Bella here! Edward's Bella. I tried to feel bad for her – that the reason she existed had left her but I just couldn't. I had taken one look at her and I was stumped. Absolutely stumped! What did Edward see in this girl? No wonder he had left her. To put it bluntly, she was one of she plainest humans I had ever seen. So I was totally mystified on why someone as handsome as Edward would choose Bella. I know I'm no Rosalie - I've seen dozens of vampires prettier than myself. But if you put me next to Bella, I would surely look like an angel.

Okay so maybe it wasn't her looks. Her scent? She did smell mouthwatering. Ugh, I was even more perplexed. Why would any vampire want his or her thirst driven mad like this all the time?

Even though I felt anything but sorry for Bella, I decided to pretend to. I asked mindless questions that sounded like I was actually concerned. Meanwhile, I was really trying to find a way to bring her down. How hard could it be? I mean seriously, she was only a fragile little human for heaven's sakes. I knew it was silly to be doing this, but I was still so furious Edward has chosen her over me. He must really love her. Edward might not see her as outrageously gorgeous, but he did probably see her through eyes of pure love. This errant thought tinted my vision slightly red.

Finally, Bella spoke up and asked one of her own questions that I would work with.

"Who told you about how Edward left me?"

"Irina. She had talked one of the Cullens, but she didn't say which. She had been too upset," I smoothly lied. Alice had been the one to tell me. She had been the closest to Bella besides Edward.

"Do you know where they are?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I don't. However, my friends in Italy probably would. Especially my dearest one, Demetri." I pressed my lips into a hard line to suppress the wicked grin I felt forming at the corner of my lips.

"Really?" she perked up at that news. Ignorant human.

"Yes, and in fact I'll buy the plane ticket to Volterra, Italy for you. "

"Oh, thank you so much, Tanya."

"No problem, Bella." I faked a smile. As long as I was getting rid of her so I could finally have Edward, I might as well be thorough. The Cullens had broken the one and only law, and the Volturri should be notified. And if Edward still didn't want me, I could get my revenge on him with Demetri's help.


	6. Chapter 6: Volterra

A/N: Okay so I know I've taken FOREVER to write this, but please don't be mad at me. I've had a busy couple of months and I almost thought about not ending this story at all. But then I thought it would not be fair to all my dear readers and this story. The story is almost over, but there is at least one chapter left to go! Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 6: Volterra

I'd had this strange feeling in my stomach while Tanya had been talking to me. I don't how to explain it, but it just seemed that Tanya's words hadn't really been pure; like they weren't completely the truth. I'm not sure if it had been my imagination or not, but I swear I had heard Edward's perfect snarl. All I knew now was that I was on a plane to Volterra, Italy; plane ticket courteousy of Tanya with some glimmer of hope I would be able to find Edward. As I thought and thought about the plan Tanya had told me, it seemed more and more ridiculous. When I arrived in Volterra, I was to go to the Clocktower in the center plaza. On the far north side there was a small alleyway. Demetri was to meet me there. Those were all the details Tanya had given me.

I focused all my energy on not hyperventilating. I had left Jacksonville shortly after talking with Tanya. I had left a message on my mother's answering machine claiming I had missed my flight and had been unable to catch another one. I really felt bad about lying to my mother, especially while I was repacking and erasing all the evidence of me being there. But when fate gives you a second chance at your destiny, you have to run with it. No matter how risky it seems. Even though I was sort of happy with Jake, anyone would still call it a depression. I was still damaged goods, Jake could never be the stitches to heal me up. Only Edward could heal me completely. So I suppose I had good reasoning to be on this plane right now.

But how come I didn't call Jake? I surely could have….it just seemed like I couldn't betray him after all that he has done for me. He was such a good person, and I was such a rotten one who hardly deserved him. I couldn't even leave him a message on his phone, letting him know what had happened! He would be worried sick about me when he got off patrol. A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do, though. I held onto that thought as I drifted away to my happy spot with Edward. Before I knew it, the plane was slowly descending down.

I was now standing several yards away from the alleyway. I figured that I would wait for Demetri to turn up first, I didn't want to be accused of being an adventurous human whose punishment would be death.

"Come along now everyone, stay with the group," called a voice that sounded like a rose blossoming in the spring time. "You there, I said stay with the group," the beautiful voice turned stricter.

I realized she was talking to me. It took me a few seconds to process this because she was easily one of the prettiest women I had ever seen, second only to Rosalie. She was wearing a striking blue dress with a plunging neckline, heavy jewelry, and silver Stiletto high heels adorned with crystals.

"Okay," I managed to say. I knew one did not disagree with an immortal she didn't know and anyway, she was leading me into where I needed to go. I stepped into the long line in front of an Oriental man. I smiled at him and he smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. I wondered what he was worried about.

"Let's go everyone. We don't have all day." The woman seemed to be getting restless as the seconds passed.

She led us past a nondescript door into a cold dark passage way. It was practically dark and everyone walked slower at first in an attempt to get their eyes to adjust. However Heidi, the immortal woman, (I had figured out her name because people kept crying it out in fear) made sure that the whole group moved at a brisk place. I could tell she wanted to run at the speed of light, but that was certainly impossible at the moment. At last we reached a brightly lit lobby. With a start I realized Heidi's strange violet eyes had transformed into a brilliant red. I quickly reassessed the size of the group and her eye color. All of these innocent humans and I were going to become a meal for the Volturri. My heart restarted in double time. Heidi just smiled reassuringly and led us into another circular room.

It looked medieval with it's high grey stone walls along with three thrones in the center. This must be where the ancients resided. I only knew about the Volturri because of Edward, he had told me on my birthday some details about it. So, I was probably more frightened than anyone here because no one else knew what to expect. But then my heart went into triple time when I heard a velvet voice that could not compare even to Heidi's.

"Please Aro, you won't even consider it as an option. I'm begging you." The velvet voice sounded like it was agony.

"I'm sorry Edward, but your gifts are just too valuable to waste. If you like we can discuss this later, but Heidi has returned with out guests." The man named Aro gestured to the large group that had just filed in.

He, I wasn't really sure if it was my Edward yet, turned around slightly. Almost immediately his eyes met mine. I took in those severely black eyes with dark shadow underneath, his bronze hair, and the rest of his glorious face. My breath came out jaggedly.

"Bella," he said wonderingly and walked across the room to embrace me.


End file.
